Treading of the Heart
by Zaphias
Summary: [daiken, AU, 'sub-story' of BtC] Daisuke never had to deal with abandonment or a broken heart; not until Ken came along, that is. -chapter one-


Disclaimer - Hm, let me check. . . ::sighs:: No, I still don't own Digimon. . .

A/N: Here's the beginning of that Daiken I promised. . . Which is kind of the 'sub-story' of Behind the Curtain. 

**Treading of the Heart  
ch.1**

It wasn't something that was planned. Hell, no one _ever_ planned it. It was something that just happened, and maybe it wasn't exactly for the better. Maybe it was even for the worse, but you can't withstand love no matter how hard you try. You always sit around and wonder, _when will I ever fall in love, how will I know?_ When people say, you just know, it's true. You know the moment it hits your heart, your soul. You know, without a doubt, that it's love.

Love can be mistaken for infatuation, however. And, in those cases, it is best to just forget because once you have the _real_ feeling of love, you'll never want to let it go. Love is addicting, but is underestimated far too often.

The word _Love_ should never be used freely, it is a sacred word and should never be used unless it is meant. For love is a powerful word and can change people's lives. It's a special word given to us to say to others to show how much we care about someone. To show a strong affection and liking. It is intense and sensual. Love is not just a word, it's a feeling - a wonderful feeling that makes you warm inside. It makes you smile and frown; it makes you happy and sad. It is everything, and it is nothing at all. It radiates from your body.

A few months ago, if you asked Daisuke Motomiya about love, that would be his explanation. He was one who believed in love. He believed that love was forever though, and sometimes it is not. That was the mistake he made, on that fateful day when Ken Ichijouji moved in a few blocks away from him. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine what was about to happen, and who would be hurt. The treading of his heart.

---

Daisuke watched a couple of moving vans drive by his house, he watched curiously, seeing them turn - heading for the next block over. He watched as a car followed, a man and woman in the front seat, _probably husband and wife_, he thought. In the back was a boy with dark hair, who looked about Daisuke's age. He stared at Daisuke as they drove by. Daisuke smiled at him; then the boy turned to his parents in the front seat and started talking to them. Daisuke watched the car turn where the moving vans had, also heading for the next block.

He looked down at the soccer ball laying on the ground, he studied it for a moment; he kicked it quickly, watching it fly through the air. It landed in the side of a tree and Daisuke winced. "That's the third ball this month," he muttered to himself. He turned and looked back towards the corner the moving vans and car had disappeared through. He was curious; if the boy in the car was going to be going to his school, shouldn't he befriend him before someone else - who doesn't like Daisuke - does? Since he had oh so many friends. No more than he could count on his fingers, probably even less. A few, at the most. 

The boy made up his mind after that. He was determined that if this boy _was_ going to his school, Daisuke was going to be friends with him. He would show all the kids at his school he was good enough - good enough for anyone's friendship. So, with determination in his stride and his head held high, he marched to the block where the car had disappeared.

Not less than 15 minutes later - after wandering five blocks - did he find the moving vans, but most importantly the car that had held the boy. He marched up to the man and woman standing outside in the middle of the yard, looking up at the house. When he reached them, he stood behind them - watching the movers. Finally he cleared his throat and the couple turned around. Daisuke smiled up at them. 

"Hello," he said cheerfully, giving a slight wave. "I noticed the moving vans and decided to come over and welcome you!" They would have thought he was crazy if he told them he'd walked five blocks in the process.

The woman smiled warmly at him. "Do you live around here?" she asked, reaching out her hand so Daisuke could take it. He obliged, shaking it firmly. He smiled.

"Yeah, I live around here," he said. That's when the boy walked out of the house. He stopped abruptly when he saw Daisuke standing there shaking his parent's hands. The tall dark haired boy walked up to them, Daisuke smiled at him - he ignored Daisuke completely though.

"Didn't I see you before?" the boy asked turning to Daisuke. The mahogany haired boy nodded. The tall boy nodded as well, "I thought so," he said. "But weren't you five blocks that way?" The boy pointed in the direction of Daisuke's apartment complex. 

"Er, yeah," he replied. Okay, was this boy trying to humiliate him? Obviously. The boy snickered and turned away from Daisuke. He walked back up and into the house.

[tbc]

Aero: I know, I'm sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer, I'm just tired as hell right now. -_- I want to sleep. But, please give me reviews. -Ciao


End file.
